Trouble on Christmas Eve
by RawrHarHar
Summary: Lelouch is some were in the world and wont come home until Sunday. So 6 year-old Iris wants to get him a Christmas present. What goes wrong when they go to the mall?


**This is just a cute little story^^ Hope you like it!**

**-I don't own Code Geass**

* * *

It was winter, were the leaves stopped changing color and started to die. Birds left to go down south to a warmer place. All the animals and little critters went into their deep sleep until it

was time to awaken in the spring time. Everyone was inside their houses nice and warm curled up with some warm Hot Coco or Egg Nog with a nice thick book. Some were outside in thick

coats playing outside with their families. It was a cold Saturday night and young Britannian princess Iris Rose Britannia was in a white furry dress with a white fuzzy coat sitting on the big

gray marble stairs in front of the castle.

*Flashback*

"_Auntie Nunnally?" The little 6 year old asked her aunt. She turned to the little child. She looks so much like Lelouch but her face expressions are of Shirley. "What is it little one?" Nunnally asked. _

_"Where is daddy at? People telled me dat he left to help someone." Iris said in her cute little voice. Nunnally smiled. "Yes, he went to go help some people in another place because there are some _

_people trying to hurt us." Nunnally said in a way that wouldn't scare the 6 year-old. Iris gasped. "Who would wanna hurt us? We didn't do anythin wrong did we?" Iris asked. Nunnally chuckled. _

_"No, some people just don't agree with us that's all." Iris nodded showing she understood. "Those are some bad people." Nunnally smiled at the little girl. "Yes, but don't worry." Iris remembered _

_her question she was going to ask Nunnally. "Auntie? When is daddy coming back?" Nunnally raised her eyebrows. "Probably sometime Saturday." Iris looked disappointed. "That's Christmas Eve." _

_Iris said in a said voice. The Iris held up one finger showing she had an idea. "On Saturday I'll go outside all day and wait for him!"_

_*_End of Flashback*

Iris pulled her coat closer to her. The door opened. She turned her shivering body around to show a woman with long orange hair. "Honey it's really cold why don't you come in and wait

for him inside?" Shirley asked her 6 year-old daughter. Iris shook her head. "I'm ok." Iris said yawning. Shirley brought out a blanket for her. "Here you go Iris, but if you get cold please

come inside." Iris nodded. "Thanks mommy." Shirley smiled and left to go inside. Iris brought the blanket closer to her body. She yawned and smiled. _Just hang in there Iris. _She thought to

herself. She put her head in her knees then perked up when she heard laughter. "Common mommy! I know exactly what to pick out for daddy!" Iris blinked. She smiled really wide. She

runs inside and tugs on her mom's dress. Shirley looked down at the little girl. "What is it Iris?" she asks Iris. Iris looks down and starts to twirl her foot in circles. "Hey mommy I was

thinking….maybe you and me together could go out and pick out a pwesent for daddy." Iris looked up at her mom, silently begging her to say yes. Shirley smiled and nodded. "Yay!" Iris

runs to put her shoes on and then runs over to her mom who was putting on a coat. "Ready?" Shirley asked. Iris fiercely nods her head and runs outside. Shirley walked over to the black

car and opened the door for Iris. She jumped in and Shirley closed the door behind her and walked over to the driver's seat and started the car. They drove for about 15 minutes until

reaching the mall. Shirley got out of the car and helped Iris out of her seat. Iris grabbed her mother's hand as they walked across the parking lot inside the mall. "Iris, were going look

around ok? Point out anything you think he's going to like. Ok?" Shirley asked the girl. Iris nodded her head as they walked off to find a present. Iris looked at everything her daddy might

like for his present till something caught her eye. "Hey momm-"she was cut off when a loud explosion hit the mall. Iris screamed and Shirley dove to her daughter covering her from any

falling debris. "Terrorists?" someone said. Shirley's eyes widened. After Lelouch became ruler there were still little terrorist groups lingering around trying to accomplish who knows what. _If _

_they find me and Iris they will kill us! _Shirley thought to herself. Iris's eyes started to build up with tears. Shirley led Iris over behind the counter and ducked down low. "You highness is that

you?" An older lady asked. Shirley turned to the lady. "My name is Shirley. This is my daughter Iris." Shirley said. "I see you must get out of here or they might kill you if they find you." The

lady said. Iris had a look of terror on her face. "Mommy what about daddy's present?" Iris asked worriedly. The lady looked up from behind the counter. "What is it you want to get him?"

The lady asked the girl. Iris pointed to the thing she wanted to get for him. The lady smiled and quickly ran over to the object, picked it up, and gave it to the little girl. Iris's eyes sparkled

with happiness and hugged the woman. Shirley looked over at the woman and gave her a smile. "Thank you so much." She said. "It's not a problem, I own the store." The old woman

assured her. "I owe you miss." Shirley said. The woman shook her head. "No, no. Now hurry and get out of the mall before they see you." As they tried to escape the people were looking

though every store. "Mommy I'm scared." Iris said as she quivered. "Shhhh…. Don't worry we will make it home I promise." Shirley reassured the girl. Iris nodded and walked alongside her

mom. "I got a tip from an anonymous person that the royal family is here." Shirley overheard. "Yes, her and her daughter, Iris… Kill on sight…ok…bye….." The man hung up and sighed

falling asleep. Shirley's eyes widened. They had to get out of there. "Hey! Get them!" She heard a man shout. She picked up Iris and bolted to the door. "Hold it right there! This is the

police!" A man shouted from behind the door. _Yes! Saved! _Shirley cheered in her head. The men that were chasing after us ran to their base probably trying to warn there leader that the

police were here. Shirley took a sigh of relief and snuck out the door. She walked across the parking lot to her black car and helped Iris inside her seat then she started the car. "Honey are

you ok?" Shirley asked her daughter. "Yeah I'm ok. I was really scared though." Iris said as some tears went down her eyes. "I was really scared to Iris." Shirley said, also with some tears

going down her eyes. "Next week can we go visit the lady?" Iris asked as Shirley drove. "Yes of course." She said in a happy voice. Iris smiled and kicked her feet back and forth. "Mommy?

What time is it right now?" Iris asked. "Around 9:30. We were at the mall for some time. Huh?" Shirley said. Iris lightly giggled. "Yup I guess we were." They both sat in silence after that

until they got home. Shirley helped Iris out of her seat and they walked up inside the house. Shirley walked in the kitchen where all the maid's and servants were. "Oh my thank

goodness!" One of the maids said and came up to hug Shirley. "What's wrong?" She asked them. "Well you left for the mall then Anna turned on the t.v. to see that the mall was blown up

by terrorists!" Another maid named Saya said. "I'm glad you two were ok! What should we tell Master Lelouch?" a little boy of about 7 came into the room and hugged Iris. "Hi Daichi!" Iris

said. Shirley looked at Iris. "He's my new friend mommy!" Iris said to Shirley. Shirley smiled. "That's great. Common Iris let's get you into the bath." Shirley said. Iris nodded and followed

Shirley out of the room.

* * *

*11:53 pm*

Iris was fast asleep lying on Shirley's lap when the doors opened to see a man with black hair and amethyst eyes. "Welcome home Lelouch." Shirley said smiling. He smiled back and

walked over to her. "She's looks like she's having a good rest." Lelouch said smiling. Shirley nodded. He kneed down and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. She stirred.

"Daddy? Welcome home." Iris said yawning. Lelouch smiled at her. Iris looked at the clock. She smiled "You made it home just in time for Christmas." She said as she went back to sleep. "I

guess I did, Iris." Lelouch said. "So, Shirley what happened when I was gone?" Lelouch asked. Shirley sighed as she went on telling everything that happened that day.

* * *

**Tell me whatcha think!^^**


End file.
